Places such as the subways or the parking lots are crowded with people or vehicles, the flow velocity of people stream or vehicle stream is usually increased by dispensing IC cards (hereinafter abbreviated as hard cards). Since there are a plenty of cards to be sold every day, unattended automatic hard card dispensing devices (hereinafter abbreviated as card dispensing device) are installed at these places to save human resources and improve the transaction efficiency. This card dispensing device should have a high reliability, otherwise, once the card dispensing device fails, congestions may be caused.
The conventional card dispensing device mainly includes two kinds of card separation manners. One kind is mechanical separation manner, which employs reciprocating motions of a scraper to push a card, and a tail end of the card is used as the point of strength to separate the card out of a storage box, however, the surface of the card may be damaged by the reciprocating motions of the scraper. Another kind is a frictional separation manner, which employs a rubber part to rub against the card to separate the card out of the storage box, and in this separation manner, the power of an electrical motor is employed to drag the cards to move upward and downward, to ensure that the cards fit closely with a gravity-adaptive card separation mechanism to separate the cards one by one. However, the control of this manner is limited by the service life of the electrical motor, and it cannot realize the function of using the electric machine to push the cards upward by a distance of the height of one sheet of card once one card is sold, and generally, only after a certain number of cards are sold, the electric machine pushes the remained cards in the storage box upwards by a certain height. For solving the problem that the card separation mechanism cannot come into contact with the cards in the storage box in a certain time, two kinds of solutions are usually adopted in the conventional card dispensing device. The first kind is using the variable diameter of a friction wheel to compensate the difference in height; and the other kind is using the deformation of the friction wheel to compensate the difference in height. The present two kinds of technical solutions may have the following risks that stability of the device may be affected due to external factors such as quality problem of the friction wheel, dust, or low temperature.
In view of the technical issues of the conventional card dispensing device controlled by the electric machine, it is necessary to provide a gravity-adaptive card separation mechanism having a self-resetting function, to improve the reliability of the card dispensing device.